


Uncle Sam Wants You! To Get a Job

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman bucky, Elaina and Elliot, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Minor Riley/Sam Wilson, Steve Gets a Job, War Veteran Steve Rogers, and the kids are twins btw, and they have a dog, and they just started kindergarten, at Target, he's a husky, his name is Cap, they're like 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are married and now live in a suburban town in New Jersey (close to NYC though, because Bucky works in NY) and they have two kids (twins) Elaina and Elliot. Steve has been a stay at home dad since they adopted them because he couldn't find a job. No one would hire him because he's ex-military, so he just stayed home with the kids. But now they just started school so Steve has nothing to do. Bucky suggests he finds a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Sam Wants You! To Get a Job

**Author's Note:**

> things to remember:  
> Papa=Bucky, Daddy=Steve  
> Cap is the husky  
> Elaina and Elliot just started school  
> Bucky works, Steve doesn't  
> but now he does bc no one takes him seriously  
> Phil is the manager of the Target Steve works for  
> Sam is friends with Steve bc they were in the military together

“Babe we’re home!” Bucky said as he opened the front door to the small colonial house. He had very excited toddlers in his arms and right before he was going to put them down he heard a voice from the kitchen.  
“I’m in here!” Steve announced, “I’m making muffins, anybody wants one?’  
“Oh I do, I do!” Elaina squealed as she practically jumped out of Bucky’s arm.  
“I want one too!” her twin brother, Elliot yelled as they both raced to the kitchen.  
“No running in the house you two! You’ll get your muffins soon enough.” Steve scolded, but the two hell beasts continued to run into the kitchen. Steve then sighed, and Bucky seemed to sense his disappointment because Steve was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace. “They never listen to me.”  
“Oh sweetie it’s okay, you’re too mushy and nice! They’re just not afraid of you.”  
“I was a sergeant first class in the marines, they should be scared of me,” Steve scowled at his husband.  
“I hate to break it to you, Stevie, but that was seven years ago. You’ve gone soft since then.” Bucky poked at Steve’s tummy. Bucky meant what he said both literally and figuratively. Since being in the military Steve had become a bit pudgy. Not to mention, that spending his whole life at home with two adorable toddlers didn’t exactly help his personality stay venomous. Before becoming a marine, Steve was hotheaded and he pushed people away very easily. Except Bucky. Bucky was the first one to ever see the real Steve Rogers. He had been the first one to notice that Steve didn’t really have a venomous bite. He had been Steve’s first friend. Ever since Steve met Bucky, his personality became softer and softer. Now, he was practically a teddy bear. A very mushy, sweet, muffin baking teddy bear.  
“Don’t make fun of my tummy, you said you love my tummy!” Steve scowled again.  
“I do love your tummy, and I love you, and I love your muffins,” Bucky said as he reached for a muffin, only to be swatted away but Steve’s hand.  
“No, no muffin for you. You made fun of my tummy, you don’t get a muf-”  
“DADDY! PAPA! CAP ATE MY MUFFIN!” Elaina came running back into the kitchen. A collective sigh could be heard a mile away from both Bucky and Steve.  
“Here, take another muffin, and don’t go near the dog with it this time,” Bucky gave his daughter another muffin and her face lit up again as she ran back into the playroom.  
“No runnin- oh there’s no use she’s not listening. I’m just gonna go yell at the dog.”   
“Alright, have fun with that, I’m gonna go change out of this suit, I’ll be right back.” Bucky has said while walking upstairs to their bedroom. He heard Steve yelling at their husky, though Steve’s voice wasn’t very intimidating. It made Bucky laugh that Steve tried so hard to be scary but he is just too soft at heart.   
Bucky quickly changed out of his suit, and into some sweatpants and an old t-shirt that probably belonged to Steve at some point. He then quickly made his way back downstairs and back into the kitchen. Bucky heard that Steve was still scolding their dog so he secretly snatched a muffin from the counter. It wasn’t until Bucky was halfway done with it that Steve strolled into the kitchen again.  
“Did you take a muffin?”  
“Uh, no”   
“Okay, I know you’re lying because one, you are a terrible liar; two, you have muffin in your mouth; and three, you are literally holding half a muffin in your hand,” Steve nagged.  
“Well, they just looked really good, I couldn’t resist taking one,” Bucky attempted to grin, but he still had a bite of muffin his mouth.  
“I told you no muffin! Why does no one in this house listen to me?” Steve ranted, “Only Cap listens to me, and he’s a dog!”   
“Stevie relax, it’s just a muffin,” Bucky tried to reassure his husband but his efforts were to no prevail.  
“No Bucky, it’s not just a muffin, no one takes me seriously in this house, and I’m sick of it!” Bucky could sense the anger in Steve’s voice.  
“Steve, what’s wrong, you’re acting different, everything alright?” Bucky was also worried about his husband’s sudden mood change. Steve sighed again.  
“No everything's not alright. I- and the kids- and muffins- I can’t do this Buck,” Steve tried to explain.  
“What are you talking about Stevie?”  
“The kids are at school now and I’m home alone, doing absolutely nothing except baking muffins!” Steve ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.  
“Oh c’mere babe, is that what this is all about? You stayin’ home all day?” Bucky wrapped Steve into another hug.  
“Well, yeah kinda,” Steve breathed against Bucky’s chest, “I mean, the kids just started school and I don’t have to take care of them now. My purpose as a stay-at-home dad has expired and I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“You could try looking for a job again,” Bucky suggested.  
“Who’s gonna hire me? Last time I tried, I got nowhere. No one’s gonna hire someone who’s ex-military. That’s just how it is.”  
“Well, you could at least try again, eh? Who knows, maybe you’ll surprise yourself,” Bucky looked Steve right in the eyes and grinned a little bit.  
“Yeah, sure I guess,” When Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s he quickly retreated to looking at the floor. But Bucky took his chin in his hands and slowly lifted his head back up again.  
“Hey, come on, I’ll help you! Let’s go get your resume printed out!” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him into the little office they had in their den.


End file.
